Meeting at the Beach
by Echeziel
Summary: It was a summer that no one would forget. Summer days filled with laughter and mystical summer nights. What more can a kunoichi ask for?


"I hate Tsunade right now" Sakura said to Ino and Temari.

"Sakura, you should enjoy this. Tsunade gave us two weeks off. It's the best thing she could give us, like, ever" Ino said lazily from her spot on her beach chair, tanning.

"Oh, yes, a vacation. In the _human_ world!" the pinkette replied.

"Chill, girl. Gaara gave me time off too so I could hang out with all of you. So cheer up! Temari added.

The pinkette chose to ignore her, and surveyed her surroundings. Hinata and Tenten were splashing each other in the ocean, Ino was tanning, and Temari was checking out the guys.

Suddenly Temari stiffened and called nervously " Um... hey Sakura, could you come here real quick?". Sakura walked over, thinking that it couldn't be that urgent, because they were in the human world.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked.

"Umm, does that? Is that Kisame?"

Sakura followed the blonde's gaze and saw a well muscled, light blue hair colored man wrestling in the ocean with a black haired man wearing an eye patch.

"Uh… how can I say this…Temari, are you feeling okay?" Sakura asked.

" Yeah, im feeling fine, why?" Temari replied, giving the medic a strange look.

"Well…Kisame has dark blue hair, for one, and he's…uh…blue" Sakura replied, laughing at Temari's incredulous look.

"Really?"

Sakura couldn't reply to the blonde's question because she was laughing so hard. **'You know, he's cute' **Inner Sakura said.

'Who is?'

' **The blue haired guy. He's hotter than Sasuke, like, by a million times, really'**

' Huh? No way!' _(A/N: Sasuke returned to Konoha and Sakura is dating him)_

'**Girl, I'm inside you. I can tell you like him'**

' Okay, for one, I don't like him. Two, no matter how well muscled some one is, nobody can beat Sasuke! Three, I really don't-' BONK!

Sakura fell over, and the blue haired man fell over laughing for some reason, and the eye patched man ran over to her.

"Thanks for stopping our ball, pinky" he said with an eerie grin. Sakura heard more laughter and saw Temari fall over, out of breath .

The pinkette sent her a long glare and then returned her attention to the eye-patched man. She glared at him, and he said " Watcha lookin' at me for? Your friend's the one laughin' atcha" he said.

"Could you help me up, please?" Sakura spat.

" I suppose I could" Sakura held out her hand for him to grab, but he wasn't done speaking.

" If you come to my room tonight and give me a B- job" he suggested hopefully, widening his already eerie enough grin.

"Oh fuck no!" Sakura replied, swinging her legs underneath herself to raise herself up. The blue haired man walked over to join the fun party _(A/N: hint the sarcasm nudge nudge) _and grinned maniacally.

" I like your mouth, woman" he said, in a hot, sexy vo- ' No! Inner! Stop adding that! He's not!' Then the man Flash Stepped behind her and started to feel her up before she could react. In return he was punched hard in the chest, throwing him many feet away.

" A nice mouth, hot bod, and feisty. I like her. She's mine. You can have the Blondie, Noitora" he said, his mouth forming a feral grin, not as crazy as the one before .

"Naw, I think I'll take the brunette" he replied. They were both acting as if she wasn't standing right in front of them, and that made her pissed off. Yet another punch, this time hitting both of them in the chest, throwing them both in different directions, Noitora landing in the ocean.

He rose to the surface, sputtering. "I hate you" he said simply.

" The feelings mutual, trust me" she replied easily, fixing her pink locks as if it was perfectly normal that she had just thrown 100+ lb men 10 feet away. Bluey (as she dubbed him) picked himself up and walked over to the blonde woman that was in his group of people he came to the beach with. Sakura saw him ask her for something, and she handed him napkin and a pen. He scribbled something down, and tore the napkin in half, then walked back to Sakura. He handed her his part of the napkin, which she took, and he shoved the other blank one in her face, along with the pen.

"Write down your number" he said gruffly.

For some unknown reason, she obeyed and scribbled down her cell number, then handed back the shred of napkin to blue haired man.

He started to walk away, and then she called out impulsively. "Wait, I never got your name!"

He looked back at her and gave another feral smile. "Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques" he said, and then continued walking down the coastline.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
